


Однажды осеннею тёмною ночью, или Хэллоуин на двоих

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Отметить Хэллоуин на природе - весьма неплохая идея, особенно если есть запас сладостей, а атмосферности добавляют расположенные неподалёку руины, на которых, согласно легенде, лежит проклятие.





	Однажды осеннею тёмною ночью, или Хэллоуин на двоих

Чашка выскользнула из рук и, описав короткую дугу, ударилась об пол. Осколки со звоном разлетелись в разные стороны. Несколько секунд Ушиджима недовольно смотрел на этот беспорядок, затем сполоснул мыльные руки, закрыл кран и отправился за совком и веником. Было досадно: обычно он таких оплошностей не допускал. 

По пути Ушиджима мельком глянул на часы. Те показывали четверть одиннадцатого, и, значит, Тендо сегодня, скорее всего, ждать уже не стоило. Отправляться в незнакомое место по темноте — не слишком разумное решение. Пусть Тендо и не всегда руководствовался разумом. Ушиджима проверил телефон. Так и есть, несколько новых сообщений от Тендо подтвердили его мысль.

«Я опоздал на поезд Т__Т А следующий отменили, представляешь?»

«Прости, Вакатоши! Это всё жареные орешки виноваты! Там три новых вкуса, и я не мог выбрать, какой взять».

«Две минуты, всего две минуты! Ты подумай, как обидно! Т_______Т»

«Придётся теперь ехать завтра. Вот блин, потерял целый вечер».

И ещё несколько грустных смайликов.

«Хорошо, жду тебя завтра», — отправил Ушиджима. 

К досаде за чашку примешалась куда более весомая досада на сорвавшиеся планы на вечер. В них, правда, не было ничего конкретного, но он рассчитывал провести вечер вместе с Тендо, а не в одиночестве. Тендо бы мгновенно заполнил пустоту и тишину этого маленького загородного домика собой и своей вечной болтовнёй, тут же начал бы всюду лезть и всё исследовать, тормошить Ушиджиму, тянуть следом… Без Тендо и без какого-либо занятия было слегка тоскливо. Возможно, Ушиджима даже немного скучал, хотя не виделись они друг с другом всего ничего.

Телефон снова блямкнул.

«Почему до сих пор не изобрели телепорт? Так бы — оп! — и ты в ушедшем поезде. Хотя нет, я бы лучше перенёсся сразу к тебе!»

Ушиджима подумал об этом. Он представил, как Тендо появляется перед ним прямо из воздуха: шумный, яркий, с этими самыми орешками (если он всё же их купил) — и тут же тянется за приветственным поцелуем…

«Да, жаль, что не изобрели». 

Зря Ушиджима представлял, потому что губы начало чуть покалывать и досада только усилилась.

«Ооо, ты скучаешь по мне, Вакатоши-кун? Скучаешь, да?!»

Ушиджима подумал о лице Тендо, с которым тот набирал это сообщение.

«Да».

Экран рассыпался сотней разнообразных смайликов.

«Вакатоши, я с тебя не могу! Клянусь, ты меня когда-нибудь убьёшь!»

«Моё бедное сердечко не выдержит и разорвётся от умиления!»

«Вот что ты делаешь, Вакатоши?!»

Ушиджима моргнул. Это был неожиданный поворот разговора. Он начал было печатать, что мыл посуду, пока не застрял тут с Тендо в телефоне, но затем пришла мысль, что Тендо говорил не о том. И как на это другое отвечать Ушиджима понимал плохо. К счастью, ответа, по-видимому, не требовалось.

«Я теперь в десять раз больше жалею, что упустил этот распроклятый поезд!»

Ушиджима стёр ненужное про посуду и написал:

«Тогда завтра приди на станцию пораньше».

«Конечно, Вакатоши! Да я на первый же поезд прибегу!»

Это, конечно, вряд ли, потому что первый шёл в пять утра, а Тендо не был любителем ранних подъёмов. Но нельзя было утверждать, что он не сделает исключения. Хотелось, чтобы завтра наступило поскорее.

«Не съешь там все сладости без меня, пытаясь утешиться!»

Ушиджима бросил взгляд на пакеты, стоявшие в углу комнаты. Тендо настоял, что к Хэллоуину обязательно нужно закупиться сладостями и всякой атрибутикой. Часть всего этого привёз с собой Ушиджима, и наверняка Тендо тоже привезёт ещё. Сладостей было много, съесть их в одиночку не представлялось возможным, к тому же Ушиджима не видел в этом ничего особо утешительного.

«Не буду», — написал он. И, поддавшись порыву, добавил: — «Приезжай поскорее». 

Слова казались немного глупыми, Тендо и без того собирался поторопиться, к чему ещё и просить? Но что-то внутри требовало написать это или нечто похожее. Ушиджиме и правда очень хотелось, чтобы Тендо был рядом.

«Вакатоши, помнишь мои слова про сердце? Так вот, оно на грани. Первым-же-поездом!»

Ушиджима улыбнулся.

«Наверное, тогда тебе стоит лечь пораньше». 

Они перекинулись ещё парой сообщений и попрощались. Ушиджима поднял голову от телефона и вздохнул. Ощущение было такое, словно он вынырнул в реальность откуда-то из другого измерения. Там был Тендо и его весёлая тёплая трепотня, а здесь… Здесь Ушиджима так и не дошёл с веником до разбитой чашки. Он положил телефон обратно на низкий столик, поднялся с подушки, на которой сидел, и отправился на кухню доделывать начатое.

Этот небольшой домик в сельской местности, рядом с лесом, принадлежал его семье, но в основном стоял покинутый. Сам Ушиджима бывал здесь всего пару раз в детстве, и иногда сюда выезжала пожить его бабушка, когда хотела отдохнуть от суеты. Ушиджима пригласил Тендо сюда потому, что тут никто не стал бы им мешать, здесь не было лишних глаз и ушей, и можно было спокойно расслабиться. А потом Тендо вычитал где-то про якобы проклятые развалины храма неподалёку и окончательно загорелся идеей. По его словам, это было идеальное место для того, чтобы провести Хэллоуин. В проклятия Ушиджима не верил, но был не против подыграть Тендо, если тому так было веселее.

Ушиджима смёл осколки в совок и выкинул в ведро, домыл посуду и задумался, что же делать дальше. До полуночи было ещё чуть больше часа, спать не хотелось, а заняться, в принципе, было нечем. Для пробежки было поздновато, да и с освещением дорог в округе было не ахти. Тендо попросил скачать на ноутбук несколько фильмов, но смотреть их они собирались вместе. В телефоне была книга, но браться за неё не было никакого настроения… Ушиджима решил, что заварит себе ещё чаю, а потом всё-таки попытается уснуть. 

В доме и снаружи было тихо. Ушиджима редко окунался в такую тишину, потому что редко бывал за пределами города. Здесь не было слышно ни машин, ни какого-то другого людского шума, и это заставляло невольно напрягать слух, стараясь уловить хоть что-то. Тишина казалась неуютной. Ушиджима подумал, что это с непривычки, но перестать прислушиваться не мог. Тенькала какая-то пичуга вдалеке, едва уловимо шелестел ветер в кронах деревьев, где-то по стене или по крыше изредка поскрёбывала ветка. Внутри дома слышны были только движения самого Ушиджимы. Если бы здесь был Тендо… Здесь бы не было так тихо, конечно, но если бы Тендо на время перестал шуметь и прислушался к окружающему, он бы, наверное, сходу сочинил с десяток историй про ёкаев и призраков. Даже не слишком чувствительный к подобным вещам Ушиджима улавливал, что атмосфера располагала. Да, Тендо тут определённо должно было понравиться.

Ушиджима отхлебнул чая и посмотрел на часы. Одиннадцать ноль пять. Время тянулось ужасно медленно. Стоило, наверное, быстрее допивать и расстилать уже футон. Ушиджима вновь поднёс чашку к губам, и тут снаружи поскреблись. Не как ветка, задевшая стену, а как некто более живой и обладающий коготками. Тело мгновенно напряглось и подобралось, сердце застучало быстрее, разгоняя кровь. Ушиджима застыл, сверля дверь, от которой донёсся звук, пристальным взглядом. Пару минут длилась тишина, а затем оттуда поскреблись снова. И опять затихли. Минуты шли одна за другой, звуки не возобновлялись, но напряжение не уходило. Конечно же, умом Ушиджима понимал, что это либо кошка, забредшая к нему из посёлка рядом, либо кто-то из мелкой лесной живности, но так запросто расслабиться не получалось. Сидеть и бояться было глупо — тем более, что Ушиджима и не боялся, это была просто нервная реакция — поэтому он решил выйти и посмотреть, кто там такой. Он осторожно поставил чашку на стол и, стараясь не шуметь, поднялся на ноги и направился к двери. Прислушался снова, но снаружи было тихо. Тогда он мягко нажал на ручку и приоткрыл дверь, стараясь не делать резких движений.

Темнота с непривычки казалась густой и непроглядной, резко контрастируя с падавшим и двери прямоугольником света. Ушиджима моргал, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то, и жалел, что не прихватил с собой телефон: тогда можно было бы включить фонарик. Прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем из мрака проступили контуры деревьев и кустов. За это время тот, кто скребся, мог давно убежать. «Или напасть», — пробормотал в голове голос, весьма похожий на голос Тендо. — «Или проскользнуть в дом!» Ушиджима поморщился и отмахнулся от этих глупостей. Так и не разглядев ничего с порога, он сделал пару шагов вперёд, впрочем, уверенный, что теперь уже никого не обнаружит. Неведомое животное он, скорее всего, спугнул. Двор и сад ночью казались незнакомыми и чужими, предметы вокруг словно бы поменяли очертания и размеры, слившись друг с другом и с тенями. Ушиджима знал, что вокруг всё то же, что и днём: дорожки и кусты, большой камень возле пруда, сосна рядом и ещё одна в углу двора. Сакура возле дома. Он знал, что опасности нет, но нечто глубинное, пронесённое сквозь века, диктовало опасаться темноты и ни в коем случае не оставаться в ней одному. Подсознательное ожидание угрозы приподнимало волоски на теле и обостряло чувства. 

В кустах что-то зашуршало, и Ушиджима стремительно шагнул в их сторону. Но никто не выскочил ему навстречу и не бросился наутёк, там просто затихли, и всё. Некоторое время Ушиджима стоял, напряжённо всматриваясь в черноту теней, но так ничего и не дождался. Возможно, это был лишь ветер? В любом случае, без света здесь делать было нечего. Ушиджима отступил обратно к дверям, оглядываясь. Стоило, наверное, плюнуть на всякие поиски неизвестно чего и пойти спать, но Ушиджима не любил оставлять дела незаконченными. Поэтому он вернулся в комнату, забрал телефон и, включив фонарик, вышел обратно на улицу. Он решил, что обойдёт дом по кругу и вот на этом уже закончит.

Первым делом он, разумеется, проверил те самые кусты, но там никого и ничего не было. Тогда Ушиджима, методично светя то вправо, то влево, отправился в обход. Нельзя сказать, что фонарик радикально улучшил ситуацию. Из-за него тени метались, создавая иллюзию движения, а всё, что оказывалось за пределами освещённого участка, тонуло во тьме. Часто приходилось светить дважды в одно и то же место, потому что чудилось, будто там кто-то есть, но в итоге это оказывалось лишь пляской теней и света. Обратно ко входу в дом Ушиджима вернулся, так никого и не обнаружив. Он со вздохом выключил фонарик и задержался ещё немного, оглядывая двор в последний раз. Пока он ходил, уплыло облако, закрывавшее луну, и она залила всё своим призрачным светом, опрокинулась в глянцевой поверхности пруда. Это было даже по-своему красиво.

Была уже почти полночь, так что продолжать бодрствовать не было смысла. Ушиджима вернулся в дом и стал готовиться ко сну. Но всё равно нет-нет, да и замирал, прислушиваясь. Снова подала голос птица где-то неподалёку, сакура опять время от времени трогала веткой крышу. В дверь больше не скреблись. И всё-таки заснуть не получалось, как и расслабиться до конца. Ушиджима долго лежал с закрытыми глазами, слушая окружение и напрягаясь от каждого звука, казавшегося ему слишком громким. С выключенным светом малознакомая комната казалась лишь самую малость безопаснее, чем мир снаружи дома. Но не оставлять же свет включённым? Настойчиво хотелось как-то разбавить это царство ночи, заявить о своём человеческом присутствии. Ушиджима подумал было о том, чтобы включить музыку на телефоне, но затем приказал себе не маяться ерундой и принялся считать. Где-то на пятой сотне он окончательно успокоился и уснул. 

 

Разбудил Ушиджиму какой-то шорох. Вокруг было темно, признаков рассвета за окном не наблюдалось, и, значит, проспал он совсем недолго. А ещё в доме кто-то был. Ушиджима отчётливо слышал сопение и осторожные, крадущиеся шаги за перегородкой. Шаги приближались. Сердце скакнуло с места в карьер, адреналин кипятком ожег вены. Ушиджима застыл, напряжённый до звона. Кто это? Как пробрался? Вор? Почти одновременно мелькнули сразу несколько мыслей: что под рукой нет ничего тяжелого, чтобы использовать как оружие, что надо бы встать, включить свет и поднять шум или хотя бы затаиться, чтобы схватить преступника. Но тело сковала странная неподвижность, не хватило буквально секунды, чтобы её преодолеть, а затем послышался шорох отодвигаемой перегородки, и стало поздно. Единственное, что Ушиджима сделал — это зачем-то закрыл глаза. 

Странным казалось, что вломившийся был без фонарика. Как он собирался что-либо найти? Без света даже не было видно, что хозяин — Ушиджима — в доме, вообще-то, присутствовал, и, следовательно, вор и не подумает сбежать. Чем дальше, тем более нелепой становилась ситуация. Ушиджима медленно вдохнул, сосредоточился и смог наконец шевельнуть хоть пальцами. Странное оцепенение отпустило, и разом стало легче дышать. Ушиджима почувствовал, что снова владеет своим телом, а, значит, пришло время не лежать бревном, а действовать.

Шаг.

Другой.

Отвлёкшись на борьбу с самим собой, Ушиджима на несколько секунд совсем упустил из внимания незнакомца, а тот, меж тем, начал двигаться. И шёл он прямо к футону, на котором лежал Ушиджима. Пол тихонько поскрипывал, принимая на себя вес, слышно было чужое тихое, словно специально сдерживаемое дыхание. Ушиджима подобрался. Вор его видит? Подкрадывается специально, чтобы — что? Придушить во сне? Или не видит и вот-вот споткнется об него?

Шаги замерли совсем рядом, прошуршала одежда. Стараясь себя не выдать, Ушиджима как мог перенёс вес на одну сторону, чтобы легче было оттолкнуться от пола. Чужое дыхание слышалось так близко, что казалось, будто бы человек наклонился и нависает теперь над Ушиджимой. Напряжение достигло предела, и когда щеки коснулись холодные пальцы, Ушиджима рывком бросил тело вперёд, наваливаясь на неизвестного и подминая его под себя, стараясь обездвижить как можно надёжнее. Человек удивлённо вскрикнул… подозрительно знакомым голосом. Ушиджима застыл. 

— Ай, Вакатоши, я не маньяк, честное слово! 

— Тендо? — изумлённо произнёс Ушиджима.

Тело под ним и правда ощущалось знакомо, знакомый запах коснулся ноздрей. Тендо, который должен был сейчас спать в часе с лишним езды отсюда, каким-то образом действительно оказался здесь — прямо посреди ночи. 

— Вакатоши, я безмерно восхищаюсь твоей силой и никогда в ней не сомневался, но не мог бы ты меня отпустить? — пропыхтел Тендо, по-прежнему прижатый к полу.

Ушиджима отмер и разжал хватку, сдвигаясь так, чтобы не давить на Тендо всем весом. 

— Я был в секунде от того, чтобы приложить тебя головой об пол, — мрачно сообщил он. 

— Ух ты, да я везунчик, — хихикнул Тендо. 

— Не смешно, — сказал Ушиджима и поцеловал его.

Губы у Тендо, как и пальцы, были холодные: он явно замёрз, пока ходил по улице. Но даже так целовать его было настолько приятно, что Ушиджима затруднился бы назвать более приятную вещь, спроси его кто об этом.

— Как ты попал в дом? — спросил Ушиджима, когда они прервались. 

— Но, Вакатоши, ты же сам дал мне ключи. На всякий случай.

Действительно, Ушиджима просто забыл об этом. 

— Я принял тебя за вора. Не ожидал, что ты появишься. 

— Я так и понял.

Ушиджима больше чувствовал, чем видел, что Тендо улыбается. 

— Почему ты здесь?

Тендо вздохнул и обнял его, обвивая руками и прижимаясь крепче, спрятал холодный нос в изгибе шеи Ушиджимы. От волос Тендо пахло улицей и осенью, опадающей листвой.

— Я хотел тебе позвонить, но если бы услышал твой голос, то просто не смог бы положить трубку, и мучил бы тебя всю ночь напролет. Я думал лечь пораньше, как ты мне советовал, только как же спать после таких разговоров? Так что я подорвался и бегом успел на последний поезд, доехал сюда, но заблудился по темноте. Шарахался здесь по округе почти час лишний. И спросить-то не у кого дорогу было, все спят. 

— Ты мог бы позвонить мне. 

— Ты тоже спал, я не хотел тебя будить, — отмахнулся Тендо. — И потом, я хотел сделать сюрприз.

— Хм. 

— Он удался? 

— Вполне, — ответил Ушиджима и снова его поцеловал. 

Он не был настроен на разговоры. Если уж Тендо приехал и оказался в его руках, Ушиджима предпочёл бы словам действия.

Тендо с готовностью ответил, обнял одной рукой за шею, взъерошив волосы на затылке, а второй погладил по спине. Он всё ещё не согрелся, прикосновения дышали прохладой. Или же сам Ушиджима слишком хорошо согрелся под одеялом. Он потянул Тендо на себя, чтобы тот нормально перелег на футон, и пока Тендо коротко возился, переползая, накинул на них обоих одеяло. 

— Вакатоши, мне бы раздеться… — начал было Тендо, но Ушиджима прижал его к постели своим весом, и Тендо примолк.

Ушиджима целовал Тендо в шею, изредка прихватывая кожу зубами, Тендо дышал быстро и шумно, цеплялся за его плечи, запрокидывал голову. 

— Ох, Вакатоши…

Ушиджима потянул вверх край его худи, и Тендо изогнулся, помогая стащить кофту с себя, вскинул руки, выпутываясь из рукавов. Джинсы расстёгивать он взялся уже сам. В два счёта избавившись от лишней одежды — от футболки Ушиджимы в том числе — они вернулись к объятиям и поцелуям. 

— Ммм, Вакатоши, а ты и правда соскучился, — пробормотал Тендо, когда Ушиджима наконец отпустил его губы после особо долгого поцелуя. 

И это было так. Возможно, Ушиджима ещё дополнительно накрутил себя ожиданием, но ему хотелось прижать Тендо к себе как можно крепче и никогда не отпускать, как бы глупо это ни звучало. Он целовал Тендо горло, линию челюсти, рельефные ключицы и ямку между ними, изгиб шеи, переходящей в плечо. Прикусывал зубами тонкую кожу, втягивал в рот, зализывал языком. Тендо вздыхал и постанывал, бормотал что-то маловразумительное, его подвижные ловкие пальцы то массировали Ушиджиме затылок, то ласкающе пробегались за ухом, потирали мочку. А потом Тендо провёл обеими руками вдоль позвоночника, вдавливаясь в кожу короткими ногтями, и Ушиджима застонал, прогибаясь. Они ёрзали и терлись друг о друга, уже полностью возбуждённые. Тендо зацепил пальцами резинку трусов Ушиджимы и потащил их вниз, ткань задела чувствительную головку, и Ушиджима зашипел. 

— Чёрт, прости, — Тендо поцеловал его в плечо, а затем непоследовательно укусил.

Руками он уже нетерпеливо мял ягодицы Ушиджимы, и от этого сносило крышу. Пришлось окончательно снимать трусы самому, с себя и с Тендо, потому что Тендо слишком много отвлекался в процессе. Одеяло сбилось, и разгоряченной кожи коснулась прохладная струйка сквозняка. 

— Ох, блин, — выдохнул Тендо, вновь притягивая Ушиджиму в поцелуй. — Хочу тебя. Хочу, но всё осталось в сумке, а там такая холодина, и идти искать… 

— Обойдёмся, — коротко ответил Ушиджима, притираясь своим членом к его. — И так. 

Он всё ещё не желал выпускать Тендо из объятий, да и в принципе не был настроен прерываться. Наверстать можно будет потом.

Тендо стиснул обеими руками его задницу, направляя и помогая прижиматься плотнее. Он подавался навстречу, то норовя поймать губами губы Ушиджимы, то запрокидывая голову назад. Непрерывная череда «чёрт, да, ох, Вакатоши, ещё, да» лилась с его губ, мешаясь с шумом крови в ушах самого Ушиджимы. Ритм их движений становился всё более рваным, выступившая смазка размазалась между членами и животами, Ушиджима толкался вперёд всё сильнее и настойчивее. Наконец тело скрутила сладкая судорога удовольствия, Ушиджима толкнулся в последний раз и замер, изливаясь со стоном. Тендо отстал от него лишь на пару движений.

Шевелиться не хотелось, и тем более не хотелось вставать, даже для того, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Ушиджима пошёл на компромисс и обтер их обоих найденными на ощупь трусами. 

— Блин, я же не распаковал сумку, — сонно произнёс Тендо и зевнул. — Тааак влом вылезать… 

— Там может что-то испортиться? — спросил Ушиджима. 

— Не-а. 

— Тогда утром, — постановил он. 

Они устроились поудобнее, поделив единственную подушку на двоих, Тендо тут же закинул на Ушиджиму руку и ногу, почти обвивая собой, и сразу засопел. Ушиджима подтянул одеяло повыше, закрыл глаза и тоже быстро соскользнул в сон.

 

Следующий день начался с ленивого утра и продолжился так же лениво, даже пробежка прошла по сокращенному маршруту. В основном из-за нытья Тендо, что они приехали сюда отдыхать, и никто не умрёт, если хоть один день они не убегаются до седьмого пота, и Ушиджима позволил себя уговорить. Они на пару приготовили карри, пообедали и сходили прогуляться по окрестностям, покидали мяч, по настоянию Тендо вырезали перекошенную рожу в тыкве, купленной в попавшемся на пути овощном лотке, потом долго разыскивали совершенно необходимую для такого случая свечку, а там уже и быстрые осенние сумерки подоспели. 

— У меня есть совершенно потрясающий план на этот вечер! — возвестил Тендо, хитро сверкая глазами. 

Он сидел посреди комнаты, скрестив ноги и устроив на них зловеще светящуюся в полумраке тыкву. Ушиджима ожидающе посмотрел на него. 

— Мы с тобой, Вакатоши-кун, отправимся в мистическое путешествие. Нас ждут забытые руины древнего храма, некогда проклятого одним из богов, который, возможно, и по сей день прячется там в одном из камней. Ну как, твои поджилки уже трясутся?

Ничего у Ушиджимы не тряслось, а ещё он не был уверен, что гулять в темноте по незнакомой местности — хорошая идея. Это он Тендо и сказал, но тот уже слишком увлёкся, чтобы его можно было так просто остановить. 

— Да брось, Вакатоши, нельзя в Хэллоуин быть таким ужасно рассудительным! Это время жууутких приключений и леденящих душу историй! — Тендо состроил рожу и сделал неопределенный жест руками. — И потом, я захватил пару фонариков, так что бродить без света точно не придётся, и у нас с собой будут телефоны, да и люди тут не так уж далеко живут. 

— И всё же, это может быть опасно, — Ушиджима нахмурился. 

— Да брось! — Тендо махнул рукой. — Я всё разведал. Вот, смотри, — он достал телефон и поманил Ушиджиму ближе к себе, — по карте тут вообще рядом: пройдём по этой дороге, свернём сюда, потом немного в гору, а там прямая дорожка к развалинам. Ну давай, Вакатоши, разве тебе не хочется увидеть призраков? Это же ночь нечистой силы!

Самому Тендо явно очень хотелось. Ушиджима в призраков не верил, но, глядя на захваченного идеей Тендо, понимал, что уступит. Возможно, действительно не стоило так от всего отгораживаться. Вряд ли случится что-то фатальное, если он тоже попробует окунуться в атмосферу праздника… 

Так и получилось, что некоторое время спустя они с Тендо шли по изрядно заросшей дорожке среди леса, подсвечивая себе фонариками. Тендо порывался взять с собой и тыкву — в качестве аутентичного фонаря, но это уже Ушиджима пресёк. 

— …и вот бог-хранитель этих земель разозлился, что люди не выполнили его поручения и не захотели тратить добытое в скале золото, как он им сказал, и проклял и храм, и лес вокруг, — вещал Тендо. Он развернулся к Ушиджиме и, направив фонарик снизу вверх себе на лицо, заговорил низким зловещим голосом: — Отныне вы должны приходить в мой храм только после наступления темноты и приносить с собой трижды по три подношения, чтобы задобрить меня. А тот, у кого подношений окажется недостаточно, будет вечно бродить по лесу в темноте, не находя выхода. Тот же, кто попробует прийти ко мне при свете дня, не найдёт ни дороги, ни храма — ничего. 

Изображать разгневанного бога у Тендо получалось весьма неплохо, признал Ушиджима и придержал его за локоть, чтобы не споткнулся, потому что на дорогу Тендо не смотрел. 

— И сотню лет люди должны были носить подношения, чтобы искупить свою вину, после чего бог вернул бы золотую жилу на поверхность, и этот край снова начал бы богатеть и процветать. Но память людская слаба, да и привыкли они постепенно жить без золота, поэтому всё реже носили к храму подношения, пока не перестали совсем. Бог же озлился вконец от такого пренебрежения, разбушевался, обрушил храм и обратился в демона, злобного духа, который стал пожирать людей, если тем нечем было от него откупиться. Однако даже те, кто мог откупиться, должны были прятать свои лица, а если у демона получалось их рассмотреть, то эти несчастные навсегда оставались бродить вокруг храма в бесконечной ночи. И знаешь, Вакатоши, это проклятие действует! Я читал, что здесь время от времени исчезают люди. Пойдут гулять вечерком по лесу и сгинут без следа. А от развалин храма потом всю ночь доносятся дикие завывания. 

Ушиджима был уверен, что половину всего рассказанного Тендо додумывал прямо на ходу, вряд ли легенда мелкого заброшенного храма могла быть столь увлекательной. Но сказка получалась интересной, и он не против был её послушать. 

— Тогда получается, что мы сами идём в лапы к демону? — спросил он, принимая условия игры. — И он нас съест, потому что у нас нет для него подношений? 

— Обижаешь, Вакатоши-кун, я ко всему подготовился! — Тендо похлопал рукой по изрядно оттопыренному карману куртки. — Подношений у меня при себе полно, и зачем, ты думаешь, мы надели эти маски?

Маски на них и правда были, только сдвинутые на лоб, чтобы не мешали ориентироваться в темноте. У Тендо была маска вампира, а Ушиджиме достался монстр Франкенштейна. Смесь европейского и японского в итоге выходила диковатая.

Карта не соврала: идти и правда оказалось не слишком далеко. Развалины стояли на небольшой возвышенности, и к ним вели растрескавшиеся и раскрошившиеся от времени ступени. Было видно, что люди здесь не ходят: всё поросло мхом, сквозь щели в камне пробивалась никем не примятая трава. 

— Так, Вакатоши, теперь не шумим, — прошептал Тендо. — И надень маску, чтобы дух не смог рассмотреть наши лица.

Ушиджима предпочёл бы обойтись без неё, но правила игры есть правила игры. Поэтому он сдвинул маску на лицо, и обзор тут же заметно ограничился, заставляя вертеть головой. 

— Демон-демон, в гости мы пришли, — почти беззвучно протянул Тендо и первым шагнул вперёд.

Лучи фонариков выхватили из тьмы постаменты, на которых когда-то стояли охранявшие храм комаину. Теперь от одной из статуй осталась лишь нижняя половина, а второй не было вовсе, только на земле неподалёку валялась отколотая голова с оскаленной пастью. В остальных камнях даже очертаний бывшей статуи не угадывалось. 

— Не смотри ему в глаза, — шепнул Тендо и потянул задержавшегося Ушиджиму за локоть. — Кто знает, вдруг именно там прячется дух, и голова оживёт?! 

— Не думаю, — ответил Ушиджима. 

— Ты прав, что демону какой-то комаину? Он бы выбрал статую посерьёзнее… Хотя, ничего нельзя исключать. 

Они прошли мимо постаментов и направились дальше, к руинам основного здания, мрачно громоздившимся впереди. Свет фонариков до них дотягивался уже ослабевшим, перебитым тенями от деревьев и кустов, и движение этих теней оживляло груду старых камней, придавало ей вид огромного зверя, затаившегося в ночи. 

— А если и правда оно живое? — продолжал фантазировать Тендо. — Если демон во всех камнях разом? Ох, было бы проблемно спасаться от этих глыб, реши они взвиться в воздух и обрушиться на нас всей массой… 

— Ты мог бы предложить ему свои подношения, — предложил Ушиджима. — Откупиться. 

— Отлично, так и поступим, Вакатоши-кун. 

При ближайшем рассмотрении стало понятно, что от храма мало что осталось. Стены рухнули все, среди камней тут и там торчали остатки полусгнивших балок, всё это было присыпано осколками черепицы. Один такой выгнутый осколок звонко треснул под ногой у Ушиджимы. 

— Тшшшш! — тут же зашипел на него Тендо.

Ушиджима пожал плечами: сложно было уследить за всем, на что наступаешь. 

Они с Тендо остановились перед тем местом, где когда-то был вход. Дальше вперёд пути не было. 

— Давай обойдём вокруг, — сказал Тендо, и они свернули налево.

Здесь деревья подбирались к руинам уже вплотную и приходилось огибать толстые стволы. Ушиджима светил преимущественно себе под ноги и вперёд, луч фонарика Тендо же метался из стороны в сторону по останкам храма, перескакивая с камня на камень. 

— О! — вдруг выдохнул Тендо и полез прямо в мешанину камней. 

— Тендо? — окликнул его Ушиджима. 

— Погоди, Вакатоши, я что-то… — Тендо, не договорив, скрылся за обломками стен.

Ушиджима посветил в ту сторону, но ничего особенного не заметил. Тендо шебуршал некоторое время, потом заинтересованно произнёс «хм!», и послышался стук камней друг о друга. 

— Тендо? — позвал Ушиджима снова. 

— Да, — отозвался тот, — просто блеснуло вроде что-то… А тут, между прочим, раньше стояла золотая статуя, говорят. И куда-то пропала, по крайней мере никто не видел, как её из храма вывозили…

Ушиджиме не нравилось, что он не видел Тендо, и что тот копался в завалах камней, которые вполне могли обрушиться в любой момент. 

— Вряд ли золото оставили бы лежать среди руин. Тендо, пойдём. 

— Сейчас-сейчас, я только проверю…

Ясно было, что Тендо так просто затею не оставит. Ушиджима посветил вокруг. Из леса за ним молча наблюдала темнота, затаившаяся между деревьев. Ощущение было неприятное, будто и правда кто-то смотрит. Может, не зря это место считали проклятым? 

— Тендо! — Ушиджима повысил голос. 

— Сейчас, Вака… Ай!

Вслед за вскриком грохнуло уже куда серьёзнее, и у Ушиджимы на мгновение оборвалось сердце. Он сам не заметил, как взлетел вверх по камням. Проклятая маска мешала, он сорвал её и отбросил в сторону, а затем посветил фонариком вперёд и вниз. Тендо обнаружился на дне неглубокой ямы, к огромному облегчению Ушиджимы, живой и, похоже, даже почти невредимый. 

— Охохо, — Тендо потёр ушибленный, видимо, при падении бок. — Вот это я рухнул. 

Ушиджима медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. 

— Ты цел? — спросил он. — Можешь подняться? 

— Да вроде, — Тендо, тоже успевший расстаться со своей маской, поморщился и, опираясь на торчащий камень, встал на ноги. — Зато смотри, что я нашёл, Вакатоши! — Он ткнул пальцем вперёд, где из-под завала выглядывало нечто, похожее на угол алтаря. — Не статуя, конечно, но тоже вполне ничего. Правда, я так и не понял, что тут блестело. 

— Не важно, — сумрачно ответил Ушиджима, растеряв весь настрой на игры. — Если ты в порядке, то вылезай и пошли отсюда. Здесь слишком опасно.

Тендо обернулся к нему, сощурился от ударившего в глаза света, и Ушиджима отвёл луч фонарика немного в сторону. 

— Ну извини, Вакатоши-кун, — неожиданно мягко произнёс Тендо и улыбнулся. — Я не хотел тебя пугать. Всё в порядке, не злись, — он протянул руку и, привстав на носки, погладил Ушиджиму кончиками пальцев по щеке.

Ушиджима поймал его руку и сжал в своей. Он и правда злился, потому что боялся не успеть на помощь. Сердце до сих пор частило, не до конца успокоившись. 

— Я помогу тебе выбраться, — он потянул Тендо на себя. 

— Подожди секунду ещё, Вакатоши, — неожиданно упёрся тот. — Раз уж я нашёл алтарь…

Тендо сунул руку в карман и вынул оттуда горсть конфет. 

— Я уж считать не стану, но трижды по три там точно будет, — сказал он и высыпал сладости на алтарь. — Надеюсь, местному духу этого хватит, чтобы он не стал преследовать нас в лесу и отпустил с миром.

Выбраться у Тендо получилось не с первой попытки, потому что камни шатались у него под ногами, и Ушиджима заставлял тщательно проверять, на что Тендо встаёт. 

— Уф, вот это вполне похоже на приключение! — Тендо отряхнулся. — Что, пойдём дальше, Вакатоши? 

— А мы ещё не закончили? 

— Ну не дуйся, — Тендо обнял Ушиджиму и потрепал по спине. — Давай погуляем ещё немного. Посмотри, какая луна, посмотри, какой лес! — Тендо обвёл широким жестом упомянутое.

Ушиджима очередной раз вздохнул. 

— Оттуда как будто смотрят, — поделился он своим ощущением. 

— Да? Что? Где? — Тендо завертелся на месте, словно рассчитывая увидеть смотрящих. 

— Где твой фонарик? — спросил Ушиджима. 

— Чёрт, там, похоже, остался, — Тендо махнул рукой на развалины. — И я его вроде как разбил. Но кто смотрит-то? 

— Идём, — Ушиджима подтолкнул его вперёд. 

Лес обступал, казалось, всё плотнее и мрачнее. Хотя, наверное, это от того, что фонарик был теперь только один. Тендо хотел было включить фонарик на телефоне, но Ушиджима указал на то, что разумнее было экономить заряд на всякий случай. 

— Давай спустимся здесь, — предложил Тендо, когда они наткнулись на ещё одни ступени с противоположной стороны храма. — Тут вход, наверное, был с двух сторон. Потом свернём направо и выйдем на ту дорожку, по которой пришли. Смотри, тут даже лестница целее, кажется. 

Эта была первая в жизни прогулка по ночному лесу для Ушиджимы. Она же, скорее всего, станет и последней, потому что ему определённо не нравилось постоянно натыкаться на корни и уворачиваться от торчащих веток. Ещё ему не нравилась окружающая тишина, прерываемая лишь далёкими выкриками ночной птицы да шелестом ветра в кронах деревьев. А больше всего ему не нравилось то, что нужная им дорожка всё не находилась, в то время как, по его прикидкам, они уже должны были с ней пересечься. 

— Вакатоши, а мы точно правильно идём? — спросил словно подслушавший его мысли Тендо. 

— Не знаю, — ответил Ушиджима и остановился. — Я карту видел только один раз, когда ты показывал.

Тендо с шумом втянул носом воздух и шагнул к Ушиджиме поближе. Взгляд его беспокойно обшаривал лес вокруг.

— Вот чёрт, Вакатоши-кун! — сказал он страшным шёпотом. — А что, если мы всё-таки разозлили духа, и он нас проклял?! И мы никогда не сможем выбраться отсюда?! 

— Я думаю, мы просто свернули не на ту тропу, — ответил Ушиджима. 

Он посветил назад, но там было не лучше, чем впереди. Всё те же деревья и едва заметная тонкая тропка между ними. 

— Ты заметил, как здесь тихо? — продолжал волноваться Тендо. — Ненормально тихо. В лесу разве не должна быть какая-то ночная живность?

Ушиджима сомневался, что Тендо обрадовался бы, услышь он звуки, издаваемые этой живностью, и потому не видел смысла сокрушаться. Живность, наверное, попряталась и разбежалась, не желая оказаться на пути ломящихся сквозь лес людей. Но это замечание напомнило ему кое о чём.

— Вчера в мою дверь кто-то скрёбся.

Тендо почти подпрыгнул на месте. 

— И ты решил рассказать мне об этом именно сейчас?! — голос его звучал почти жалобно.

Ушиджима пожал плечами. Он не совсем понимал, почему вдруг решил рассказать, просто момент показался подходящим. Хотя Тендо, по-видимому, так не считал. 

— Думаю, это была чья-то кошка, — пояснил он, сам не зная, зачем. — Или кто-то действительно забежал из леса. Я не очень разбираюсь в животных, если честно. 

— Вакатошиии! — Тендо всплеснул руками, а потом зажал себе уши. — Я понял, понял! Ты проучил меня, молодец, так держать, но я не слушаю тебя, нет, больше не слушаю! — и Тендо принялся ужасно фальшиво напевать какую-то бессмыслицу.

Ушиджима посмотрел на него с недоумением. Он вовсе не собирался проучать… Понять Тендо иногда бывало довольно сложно.

Дождавшись, пока Тендо допоёт, Ушиджима попросил его снова открыть карту, и они склонились над ней, пытаясь сориентироваться. 

— Я скачал подробную, со всеми тропками, — сказал Тендо. — Мы, наверное, спустились вот тут и теперь… где-то здесь. 

Ушиджима подумал и согласился.

— Тогда нет смысла идти назад, — сказал он. — Эта тропа в конце концов должна нас вывести туда, куда нужно. 

И они пошли дальше. Скорее всего, не настолько далеко они и заплутали, так просто казалось из-за темноты и того, что приходилось идти довольно медленно. И молчаливый лес не добавлял лёгкости к ощущениям, даже почти постоянно болтавший Тендо притих и шёл, озираясь.

Где-то неподалёку хрустнула ветка и раздался шорох. Тендо издал тонкий сдавленный звук и, шарахнувшись, налетел на Ушиджиму так, что тому пришлось ловить потерянное на секунду равновесие. Тендо шумно дышал и совсем не спешил отодвигаться, а одной рукой даже вцепился в куртку Ушиджимы на боку. В голову Ушиджимы закралось подозрение. 

— Тендо, ты что, боишься? — спросил он. 

— Ха-ха, Вакатоши-кун, как ты мог подумать такую глупость? — голос у Тендо немного подрагивал. — Чего тут бояться? Мне? Это всего лишь ночь, и лес, и мы заблудились, и этот проклятый проклятый храм, и кто-то ходит рядом в темноте, по крайней мере, я слышал, и… — Тендо захлебнулся воздухом и умолк. — Нет, я совершенно не боюсь, Вакатоши-кун, мне просто нужна передышка. Маленькая такая передышка. 

— Хм.

Ушиджима вздохнул, убрал в карман мешавший фонарик и притянул Тендо ближе к себе, обнимая. Под ладонями отчётливо ощущалась мелкая дрожь, пробегавшая у Тендо по спине, и то, как сильно он был весь напряжен. 

— Ты дрожишь. 

— Всего лишь немного замёрз. 

— Хм.

Тендо стискивал его в ответном объятии так сильно и был так очевидно напуган, что глупым казалось это отрицать. Пытаясь создать атмосферу и напугать Ушиджиму, Тендо в итоге умудрился запугать сам себя. Это было… невероятно мило и трогательно. Ушиджима почувствовал улыбку на своих губах. Он принялся поглаживать спину Тендо ровными успокаивающими движениями. 

— Вакатоши? 

— Пытаюсь тебя согреть.

Тендо засопел и уткнулся носом ему в волосы рядом с ухом. 

— Ты такой хороший, Вакатоши, — прошептал он. 

— Хм. 

Они стояли так несколько минут, пока Ушиджима наконец не почувствовал, как Тендо успокаивается и расслабляется. Тогда Ушиджима чуть отстранился и поймал губы Тендо своими. Поцелуй был медленным и неглубоким, они больше гладили губами губы, чем целовались. Потом они ещё немного простояли, соприкасаясь лбами и глядя друг другу в глаза, хотя в темноте почти ничего не было видно. 

— Пойдём дальше? — спросил Ушиджима. 

— Ага, — согласился Тендо. — Не торчать же нам в лесу до утра, в самом деле?

Ушиджима вновь достал и включил фонарик. Свет ослепил на несколько мгновений, но глаза довольно быстро привыкли. Ушиджима повёл лучем из стороны в сторону, нашёл просвет между деревьями и то, что они договорились считать за тропу. 

— Я думаю, нам сюда, — он потянул Тендо за собой. — Осторожно, тут корни, не споткнись.

Они пробирались вперёд медленно, стараясь не соступать с тропы, и Тендо не спешил высвободить свою руку из руки Ушиджимы. Впрочем, Ушиджима совсем не возражал. Может, с кем-то другим держаться за руки ему и показалось бы детским и глупым, но только не с Тендо.

Поизвивавшись среди древесных стволов и дважды едва не убежав от них, минут через десять тропа наконец вывела Ушиджиму с Тендо на знакомую уже дорожку, по которой они шли к храму. Только не к концу её, а к началу, ближе к выходу из леса. Можно стало выдохнуть с облегчением. Ещё каких-то полчаса — и они оказались дома, среди уюта, света и тепла. 

— Ооохх! — Тендо с шумом растянулся на полу. — Не думал, что буду так рад возвращению. Приключения, оказывается, ужасно энергозатратная штука! 

— Хочешь лечь спать? — Ушиджима тоже чувствовал заметную усталость.

Вместо Тендо громким бурчанием ответил его желудок. 

— Сначала поесть, не зря же мы тащили всю эту гору вкусностей. Будет кошмарным упущением не объесться сладостями в ночь, когда это положено. 

— Не лучше ли поесть настоящей еды, если ты голоден? 

— Ну нееет, обычную еду можно есть когда угодно, а сейчас — ночь сладостей! — Тендо вскинул вверх палец. — А пока едим, посмотрим фильм. 

— Ужасы? — Ушиджима не проверял, но полагал, что на ноутбуке дожидались именно они, раз уж ночь была тематической.

— Нет уж, — Тендо сел и передёрнул плечами. — Хватит с меня на сегодня страшилок. Лучше займёмся твоим, Вакатоши-кун, просвещением. Не могу поверить, что ты до сих пор не смотрел «Кошмар перед Рождеством»! 

И Ушиджима послушно сел знакомиться с означенным произведением и даже досмотрел почти до финала, прежде чем сон сморил его. Тендо же уснул, не досмотрев и до середины — так утомили его их ночные приключения. Ноутбук прокрутил фильм до конца, посветил немного экраном и погас, оставляя Ушиджиму с Тендо в предрассветных сумерках спать, привалившись друг к другу, в окружении упаковок от снеков и оберток от сладостей. Всё-таки их Хэллоуин вполне удался.


End file.
